Jembatan 700 km
by Surel
Summary: Jatuh cinta padamu itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, dekat denganmu meski jarak yang sesungguhnya adalah ratusan kilo meter


Summary: Jatuh cinta padamu itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, dekat denganmu meski jarak yang sesungguhnya adalah ratusan kilo meter

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Jembatan 700 km By Surel

Genre: Romance & sedikit Spiritual

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Hinata's pov, dll

Jatuh cinta padamu itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, dekat denganmu meski jarak yang sesungguhnya adalah ratusan kilo meter, bercerita bersamamu, tertawa bersamamu, bahagia bersamamu, jatuh cinta padamu, menunggumu dengan berdebar di stasiun, berkencan bersamamu, kemudian mengantarmu hingga kita terpisahkan jarak yang cukup jauh, merindukanmu, menyayangimu, hingga melepaskanmu. Aku sudah tahu bagai mana rasanya jauh dari seseorang yang aku cintai, tapi aku begitu menikmati semua hal itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dari pada saat aku melepasmu untuk pulang ke kota asalmu, meninggalkanku sendiri di stasiun dengan suara nyaring dari kereta yang kau tumpangi.

"Tanggal berapa kau akan kemari?" Tanya Naruto-kun via suara.

Aku memang sudah berencana untuk berkunjung ke kota tempat Naruto-kun tinggal. Aku bahkan sudah memesan tiket kereta sejak jauh-jauh hari. Aku senang akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama terpisahkan oleh jarak. Beberapa kali dalam obrolan perpesanan instan kita membicarakan tentang pertemuan ini. Sepertinya Naruto-kun juga senang, sama seperti aku.

"Tanggal 27 Juli." Jawabku.

"Bisakah tiketnya dibatalkan?" Naruto-kun kembali bertanya.

Entah bagai mana, aku sudah menerka apa yang selanjutnya akan dibicarakan oleh Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar semua itu, aku terlalu sayang untuk mendengarnya. Namun apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku. Aku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak senang bertemu denganku. Aku sudah salah selama ini.

"Bisa, memangnya ada apa?" Aku sedikit berat menanyakan itu.

"Lebih baik, kau batalkan tiket itu. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, aku akan mencari perempuan lain. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu." Cukup jelas, yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun ternyata sesuai dengan perkiraanku.

Terbesit rasa penyesalan dihatiku karena telah mengangkat telpon dari Naruto-kun. Ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu walau hanya beberapa menit ke belakang. Aku tidak akan mengangkat telpon darinya, aku juga tidak akan membaca dan membalas pesan darinya. Aku ingin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya, kemudian akan aku peluk dia erat-erat. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Sebagian hatiku terasa diambil secara paksa, sakit, hingga aku tidak bisa mengontrol air mata. Pikiranku melayang, aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti bahwa aku harus menerima keputusan Naruto-kun. Dia sudah tidak nyaman bersamaku, bagai mana bisa aku terus memaksanya disampingku?

Hari ini jika seseorang melihatku sedang tersenyum, senyumanku seluruhnya adalah palsu, pikiranku terbagi dua, antara memikirkan Naruto-kun yang jauh di sana dan dengan kenyataan yang sedang aku jalani. Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini? Aku harap dia tidak sedih sepertiku. Bagai manapun juga, dialah yang mengambil keputusan ini. Aku yakin dia bahagia setelah ini.

Aku masih ingat kemarin hubungan kita masih dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan kemarin kita merencanakan apa yang akan kita lakukan jika bertemu lagi di 27 Juli. Aku bahkan sangat senang ketika dia berkata bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Aku juga sudah merencanakan untuk membawa sedikit buah tangan saat berkunjung ke rumah Naruto-kun.

Semuanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi terjadi. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah harus membatalkan tiket kereta yang akan aku tumpangi. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku, aku belum sepenuhnya siap meskipun aku mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' pada Naruto-kun. Rencana sebelumnya, Naruto-kun akan member keputusan tentang hubungan ini setelah aku berkunjung ke kotanya.

Tapi Naruto-kun bilang, dia sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, dia tidak ingin nanti aku pulang dari kotanya dalam keadaan yang sedih setelah tahu keputusannya. Terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang perempuan melakukan perjalanan seorang diri menggunakan kereta api jarak jauh dalam suasana hati yang sedang kacau. Dan aku setuju dengan perkataannya.

Sulit bagiku untuk menenangkan diri, untuk waktu kurang lebih dua jam, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar dan menangis. Aku ingin berhenti menangis, aku yakin Naruto-kun akan membenciku jika melihat aku terus seperti ini. Tapi air mataku masih terus mengalir tak terkendali. Pikiranku masih saja memutar memori-memori saat bersamanya. Ya Tuhan, aku mohon bentu aku menghentikan semua ini.

Siang ini aku berencana untuk bertemu dengan Kurenai-sensei, beliau itu seperti penasihat, mungkin berbicara dengannya bisa membuat aku lebih baik. Aku menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dan bergegas untuk mencuci wajahku dan bersiap untuk pergi menemui guruku. Tidak ada gunanya terus merenung di kamar. Bisa-bisa aku menjadi manusia putus asa dan melakukan hal-hal gila.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih itu. Gerbangnya terbuka dengan lebar, beliau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan datang kemari. Setelah pintu terbuka dan Kurenai-sensei mengijinkan aku untuk masuk, aku segera mengikutinya. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Kurenai-sensei, hanya ada kami berdua di ruangan ini.

Aku tahu Kurenai-sensei terus menatapku, dan itu membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Beliau mengusap punggung tanganku dengan lembut seolah mengerti perasaanku. Dan kemudian beliau memintaku untuk menceritakan apapun itu yang membewaku datang kemari dalam keadaan bersedih. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku sangat cengeng hari ini, dan aku malu karena kecengenganku itu.

"Hinata, tahukah kau bahwa Tuhan telah menciptakan manusia dengan ketetapan yang melekat pada diri manusia bahkan sejak mereka dilahirkan." Ucap wanita cantik itu. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya.

"Jika kau tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu ini, Naruto memintamu untuk pergi, dia tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, dan kau sedih akan hal itu, apa kau sedang memaksa Tuhan untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai jodoh yang ditetapkan untukmu?" Ucapan Kurenai-sensei begitu menamparku.

Kurenai-sensei berkata, bahwa aku tidak harus sedih karena keputusan Naruto-kun, aku harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada, Naruto-kun memintaku untuk pergi dari dirinya, itu adalah cara Tuhan untuk menunjukkan bahwa Naruto-kun itu mungkin bukan untukku. Naruto-kun itu bukan hakku, aku tidak bisa menahannya terus bersamaku. Aku harus bisa melepasnya seperti dia melepaskanku. Dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku genggam seutuhnya.

Aku mulai tersadar, sedikit demi sedikit bagian hatiku yang tadi diambil paksa mulai kembali. Rasanya tidak sekosong tadi. Aku merasa lega, entah lega untuk apa. Aku bahagia, benar-benar bahagia, Tuhan begitu mencintaiku hingga membuatku belajar merasakan apa itu menggenggam dan melepas. Membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta, sayang dan pengorbanan. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih karena telah menjawab doaku. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu aku memanjatkan doa itu, aku memohon pertolonganmu. Dan sekarang Kau telah menjawab doaku, dan juga memberiku hadiah yang sangat besar. Yaitu, kemampuan untuk melepas sesuatu yang bukan Hakku, Naruto-kun.

Aku mengirim pesan pada Naruto-kun, " Naruto-kun, aku sudah move on"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto-kun membalas pesanku. "Secepat itu?"

Aku harap Naruto-kun juga bisa segera move on, aku berharap dia bahagia dengan keputusannya. Segera menemukan perempuan lain yang bisa menggantikan aku, lebih baik dari aku, dan tidak berakhir dengan perpisahan seperti aku. Naruto-kun… Jembatan penghubung sepanjang 700 km milik kita tidak rubuh, aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu.

The End

Hallo Reader-san, Surel kembali lagi setelah sekian lama bertapa. Eh? Surel kembali dengan cerita curahan hati Surel yang paling dalam, maaf jadi curhat. Ok Reader-san, semoga fict ini bisa berkenan di hati Reader-san yang lagi susah move on. (*dikeroyok orang-orang gagal move on) Bye bye


End file.
